I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool for working on a small internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention pertains to a tool which small engine machanics will use for rewinding a new replacement recoil starter spring for a recoil starter mechanism. Typically, such a recoil starter spring performs the rewinding of a starter cord after the cord has been pulled by the operator when starting a small engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Small engines are well known and are commonly used on lawn mowers and garden tractors and on a variety of other garden and lawn maintenance implements in addition to being used in other environments. Typically, each of these engines will be equipped with a recoil starter system comprising a rope which spins a starter mechanism to engage a fly wheel which is attached to the engine for starting purposes. Once the rope starter has been pulled, a recoil mechanism is invariably provided with the engine to coil the starter cord back into the starting mechanism. The recoil portion of the starting mechanism is operated by an elongated flat metal spring which is tensioned as the starter cord is pulled by the operator. Once the cord has been fully pulled, it is then released by the operator and the recoil starter mechanism will, in turn, rewind the cord by action of the tensioned spring unwinding.
Frequently, the rewinding spring will fail thus necessitating disassembly of the recoil rewinding mechanism and replacement of the spring.
In the past, replacing the spring has been a tedious job because the operator needs to hold the spring in its recessed cavity within the recoil starter pulley and then effect the winding of the spring into the pulley mechanism while maintaining it in a coiled position and under adequate tension. Such a procedure requires not only skill, but at times, infinite patience. To date, no truly practical device has been available to assist a mechanic in rewinding such a recoil starter spring.